Vendita bentana
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanami y Yuuna han regresado de sus vacaciones y se dedican a limpiar la casa antes de empezar a trabajar, y por otro lado Mai y Reo recién se instalan en su nuevo hogar, que resulta estar justo al lado de la de Yuuna y Nanami. La cosa empieza a complicarse cuando Nanami se pone a limpiar la ventana de la habitación a la vez que Mai lleva cosas a la suya. Oneshot.


Saludo el 2020 para Sono Hanabira, y que ojalá vengan nuevos juegos en español, que hacen muchísima falta para nutrirnos de su cultura yuri xD. Ojalá estén bien, y que disfruten de este nuevo OS (y no, no me equivoqué. El título lo escribí así a propósito).

**Vendita bentana**

Era el momento de llevar a cabo una labor de limpieza completa en casa, y Nanami y Yuuna sabían que no tenía caso posponerlo por mucho más tiempo. Era necesario limpiar todo para así comenzar sus reinserciones laborales sin ningún inconveniente, luego de estar dos semanas fuera por vacaciones. Lo primero a lo que se dedican es a barrer el piso completamente, labor que completan en relativamente poco tiempo. Seguidamente se ponen a trapear el suelo, tarea que les resulta muy sencilla luego de barrer. Con eso habían cubierto la mayor parte de las tareas del día, lo cual les permitía proceder a lo demás con cierta calma.

─ ¿Lavar las ventanas? ¿Eso se puede? ─ dice Nanami confundida.

─ Por supuesto que sí. Se puede y se debe hacer ─ responde Yuuna tranquilamente ─. Claro, eso depende de si hacerlo nosotras mismas es seguro, pero gracias a que las ventanas son algo pequeñas, pues tenemos una gran facilidad para hacerlo rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo, Nanami ─ acto seguido, se arremanga un poco más las mangas de su camiseta ─. Iremos por partes: Yo me encargo de la ventana del baño, mientras que tú te puedes encargar de la ventana de nuestra habitación. Sólo trata de no sacar demasiado tu cuerpo para no caerte, y no permanezcas fuera si afuera andan lanzando cosas o empieza a granizar. No soportaría saber que te caíste de la ventana y te hiciste cualquier tipo de daño.

Nanami asiente. Aquellas instrucciones habían resultado más que claras para ella. Era muy simple lo que tenía que hacer, y básicas las medidas de seguridad a tomar, por lo que no debía haber ningún problema.

* * *

**Dormitorio**

Con el trapo húmedo para empezar a limpiar, Nanami da la primera pasada al vidrio de la ventana, siempre procurando no ejercer mucha presión para no quebrarlo. Era algo sencillo, y Nanami sólo tenía que proceder con delicadeza y rapidez. La cosa va bastante bien, pues ya iba bastante avanzada en el trabajo que le había puesto su amada onee-sama, cuando ve que en la ventana de enfrente había otra chica la cual estaba paseando en ropa interior. Nanami alza una ceja, y su extrañeza se convierte en total sorpresa cuando la misteriosa vecina da la media vuelta.

─ ¿M-Mai-senpai?

No sabía que Mai Sawaguchi se había mudado al lado, si hasta antes de irse de vacaciones con Yuuna dos semanas atrás tenía entendido que aquella casa estaba en venta. Tal parecía que el anterior dueño ya había conseguido compradora.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Nanami? ─ aparece Yuuna detrás de la pelirroja, haciendo que se llevara un tremendo susto ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tratas de esconderme algo?

Nanami ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada, y Yuuna echa un vistazo fuera de la ventana, pero no llega a ver nada. A Yuuna le causaba algo de extrañeza, pero supuso que era que Nanami había visto un pájaro especialmente bonito o algo así.

─ ¿O-onee-sama?

─ Debes tener mucho cuidado y no distraerte, Nanami ─ le dice la rubia con una cálida sonrisa ─. Voy al salón un momento. Prometo no tardarme mucho.

Nanami asiente mecánicamente y ve cómo su amante se va de la habitación. Era rarísimo a más no poder. Pensaba que iba a ver a Mai Sawaguchi en la ventana de enfrente, y ella misma prueba a mirar, encontrando la habitación de enfrente completamente vacía. Tal vez había bajado por un poco de agua, o quizá encontró otro lugar más adecuado para hacer aquello que hacía, sea lo que sea. Pero no hacía nada comiéndose la cabeza por aquel asunto que seguramente no le incumbía en absoluto. Mejor sería regresar a su labor, que tenía mucho por hacer todavía.

* * *

**Casa de enfrente**

─ ¿Quieres vestirte de una buena vez? ─ regaña Reo mientras ve a Mai sacando varias cosas a la vez de una caja.

─ Pero es que hace algo de calor, además que es mucho lo que tengo que cargar ─ se excusa Mai.

─ Te dije que puedo encargarme de algunas cosas. No me trates como una niña pequeña y debilucha ─ protesta Reo haciendo un puchero.

─ Estás embarazada de cinco meses ya, y lo que estoy desempacando no son precisamente revistas y sudokus. Además que hemos hecho un largo viaje por estar supervisando el traslado de nuestras cosas. Al menos date media hora de reposo para luego ir a subir y guardar la ropa.

Reo suspira enojada. No le agradaba ver que Mai se encargara de todo mientras ella no hacía nada. Puede que fuera una chica caprichosa y un poco egoísta, pero no le gustaba sentirse inútil, pues eso le hería bastante el orgullo. Mai sabía eso a la perfección, pero no podía permitir que su pareja hiciera mucho esfuerzo, por el bien del bebé que estaban esperando.

─ Hmp... Supongo que no me queda de otra que quedarme sentada viéndote...

─ Vamos, no digas esas cosas. No te hieras tú misma, y menos enfrente mío ─ Mai se acerca a Reo y le toma del mentón para que la viese a los ojos ─. Podemos hacer juntas la cena. Luego de todos los años que he invertido para enseñarte a cocinar y limpiar como yo, creo que estás lista para acompañarme a hacer algo delicioso, que incluso nuestro bebé lo disfrutará desde tu barriguita.

─ Eso espero ─ dice Reo con un tono infantil.

Mai sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Reo antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes.

─ Oh, y recuérdame que mañana debemos buscar un aire acondicionado para sustituir el de esta casa.

─ Te dije que no debíamos comprar esta casa ─ refunfuña Reo ─. Ya se hacía sospechoso que lo vendieran tan barato, y ahora sabemos que el aire acondicionado y la calefacción no funcionan. Menos mal que no llegamos en invierno o lo pasaríamos demasiado mal.

─ Ahí sí te doy la razón, pero esos son detalles menores. No es como tuviéramos que rehacer el piso, o reestructurar las paredes. Vengo en un rato, que antes subo esto.

─ ¿No podrías vestirte al menos? No quiero que nadie afuera te vea, y no quiero excusas del calor, que con lo delicada que te muestras das la impresión de ser tú la embarazada.

─ Es que sí hace calor arriba, Reo. Diera la impresión de que el dormitorio lo tenían habilitado como sauna, y la casa de al lado está vacía, por lo que nadie me puede ver. Confía en mí, Reo, que te aseguro que no va a pasar nada. Tú eres la única ante la que mostraría completa y sin ningún problema.

Reo asiente secamente, y Mai sube las cosas que llevaba a cuestas. La rubia estaba bastante fastidiada, y para colmo no habían desempacado la tele ni instalado el internet, aparte que su teléfono lo tenía cargando apenas.

* * *

**Casa de Nanami y Yuuna**

Nanami ya casi terminaba de limpiar la ventana de la habitación. Siguiendo al pie de la letra todas las recomendaciones de Yuuna, le resultaba bastante sencillo limpiar sin correr peligro de caerse. Faltaba muy poco para dar por concluida la obra para ir luego con Yuuna, cuando mira nuevamente la ventana de enfrente, encontrando nuevamente a Mai cargando unas cosas. Seguía estando en ropa interior, lo cual extrañaba a Nanami, pues no hacía tanto calor según ella ¿Acaso es una costumbre de parte de la propia Mai?

Pero aquello apenas era el principio. Luego de que Mai suelta lo que lleva, procede a quitarse el sostén, dejando sus senos completamente expuestos. Nanami se resbala del marco de la ventana y casi cae, pero logra impulsarse hacia atrás a tiempo, cayendo dentro de su habitación, aunque se golpea en la cabeza en consecuencia.

* * *

**Casa de Mai y Reo**

─ Definitivo. Mañana voy urgente a ver qué puedo hacer con el aire acondicionado ─ dice Mai abanicándose con la mano ─. Este sitio es un horno. Como que esta noche Reo y yo dormimos en la sala. Menos mal que ya tenemos todos los sofás allí, y también tenemos sacos de camping que usamos en nuestras vacaciones, para que así no tengamos tanto problema.

Mai sigue ordenando varias cosas. Había tenido que instalar por sí misma la cama y el colchón, el armario, las mesas de noche, varios cuadros y un trofeo que Mai ganó por ganar un torneo online local de _Pokemon_. Sólo le faltaba subir todos los juegos de sábanas, la ropa y algunos cuadros, pero prefirió dejar eso para después para que al menos Reo tuviera algo que hacer y no ponerse de mal humor. Su habitación estaba casi lista.

─ Ok, esto parece una habitación casi. Ahora mejor empiezo a buscar el trastero para guardar las cajas que ya están vacías...

* * *

**Casa de Yuuna y Nanami**

La pelirroja se soba la cabeza luego del golpe que se había dado. Aquello no lo había previsto en absoluto, pero estaba completamente segura de que la chica de enfrente era su otrora senpai Mai Sawaguchi. No podía ser nadie más, aunque obviamente no podía explicar en qué circunstancias se había dado cuenta de que ella es su nueva vecina.

─ ¿Ya has terminado, Nanami? ─ aparece Yuuna.

─ O-onee-sama ─ Nanami se levanta rápidamente y señala hacia la ventana de enfrente ─ ¿Ves esas cosas que se ven en la casa de allá, onee-sama? ─ la rubia asiente tranquilamente ─ P-pues parece que se acaban de mudar nuevos vecinos ¿Y si les hacemos una visita para darles la bienvenida?

─ No es una mala idea, pero todavía tenemos cosas por hacer, Nanami. Trata de terminar con la ventana, y en un rato vamos juntas a conocer a los nuevos vecinos.

Nanami no tiene otra opción que aceptar lo que dice Yuuna, así que, en cuanto se vuelve a retirar, regresa a su labor, cuando ve que otra vez estaba Mai solamente con la mitad inferior de su ropa interior, trayendo un par de cajas. La pelirroja no podía sino preguntarse si a Mai no le causaba ninguna pena andar de esa manera ante una ventana a la que todavía no le ponía cortinas, a merced de que cualquiera en su misma posición la vería sin ningún problema. Piensa en llamarla para así advertirle, pero descarta inmediatamente la idea, convencida de que Mai no iba a escucharla, y peor todavía, que Yuuna sí la escuchase.

Luego de evaluar esa posibilidad, Nanami concluye que no era práctico tratar de llamar a Mai de manera normal, y menos cuando ésta estaba tan apartada de su respectiva ventana. Tendría que llamarle la atención de otra manera, y la manera que se le ocurre es lanzando algo a la ventana de enfrente. Sólo tendría entonces que localizar algo que le pudiera servir para ello. Termina encontrando una piedrecilla que se le había colado en la maleta, en algún punto del viaje que ella y Yuuna emprendieron para disfrutar sus vacaciones. No se trataba de nada que quisiese guardar como recuerdo, por lo que era el objeto de sacrificio perfecto.

─ Muy bien, ahí va.

Lanza la piedrita a la ventana de Mai, pero el intento falla miserablemente, y la pelinegra no se da cuenta en lo más mínimo de que estaba siendo observada. Nanami chasquea con la lengua por la frustración que siente a raíz del fallo, y ahora no tenía otra cosa para llamar la atención de su antigua senpai. Tal vez sería lo mejor hacer como si nada y terminar de limpiar para luego correr las cortinas e irse con Yuuna. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Pero la desgracia, como si estuviera empeñada en acompañar a Nanami allá donde fuese, nuevamente hace acto de presencia: Justo en ese momento llegaba Reo a su nueva habitación, y ella sí nota a Nanami en la ventana. Veloz como un rayo se dirige hasta el marco y saca la cabeza, lista para atacar.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mirona? ─ reprende, a pesar que Nanami claramente fijaba su atención en el vidrio que limpiaba hasta ese momento ─ ¡Te estabas aprovechando que mi pareja es tonta para fisgonearla!

─ ¿Qué? ¡No, eso no es cierto! ─ se defiende Nanami, pero Reo no lucía para nada convencida ─ Yo sólo pretendo limpiar la casa, que acabo de regresar de vacaciones.

─ ¡A mí me da igual que hayas regresado del infierno! ¡Estabas espiando a Mai, y eso no lo pienso permitir!

─ Reo, ¿hace falta que seas tan grosera con una vecina cuando recién nos mudamos? ─ la regaña Mai, haciendo que su pareja retroceda ─ ¡Hola, Nanami-chan! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos...

─ ¿No sería mejor si se viste antes de asomarse a la ventana, Mai-senpai? ─ dice Nanami nerviosa.

─ ¡Eso es exactamente lo que llevo media hora diciéndole y no me hace caso! ─ dice Reo cruzándose de brazos.

─ Ya, me visto ya mismo, pero no hagas esos berrinches ante Nanami-chan, Reo. Recuerda que eres una dama y debes comportarte como tal ─ Mai pasa una mano por la cabeza de Reo, siendo eso suficiente para apaciguarla ─. Más tarde pueden pasarse por nuestra casa Yuuna-san y tú. Considérense bienvenidas.

Nanami no sabía qué responder al respecto. Pensaba que Mai también se molestaría a raíz del malentendido e iría a decirle a Yuuna sobre lo (según Reo) pasó. Realmente le aliviaba que Mai fuera comprensiva y diplomática, pues de otro modo habría problemas.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Nanami y Yuuna, ya luego de prepararse para la visita hecha por la propia Mai. Las labores de aseo habían quedado lo bastante avanzadas para dejar lo poco que quedó para más tarde, que era básicamente limpiar la vajilla que habían bajado de las repisas. Llaman al timbre de la casa, y de inmediato son atendidas por Mai, la cual, a diferencia de la otra vez, sí iba vestida.

─ ¡Nanami-chan, Yuuna-san, me alegro mucho de volverlas a ver! ─ dice Mai muy sonriente ─ No es que haya pasado tanto, pero se siente como si sí, con tantas cosas que han ocurrido desde que separamos nuestros caminos.

─ Lo mismo digo yo, Mai-san ─ saluda sonriente Yuuna ─. Tal parece que empezaron su traslado poco antes de nosotras volviéramos de nuestras vacaciones.

─ Sí, queríamos mudarnos a un sitio tranquilo, donde pudiéramos ir a nuestras anchas, luego de alargar un poco nuestro tiempo en casa de mis padres.

─ Y parece que no conseguimos esa tranquilidad que buscábamos ─ refunfuña Reo entre dientes.

─ Oh, esta tarde vi a Nanami-chan limpiando las ventanas ─ apunta Mai, asustando a Nanami ─. Yo casualmente venía trayendo algunas cosas para nuestra nueva habitación, aunque creo que hice un poco el ridículo ante ella.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso, Mai-san, Nanami? ─ Yuuna voltea a mirar a las mencionadas de manera alterna.

─ ¡Que tu pareja estuvo mirando a la mía casi desnuda! ─ dice Reo de manera afilada.

─ Nel, se le notaba muy ocupada en lo suyo. No creo que tuviera ninguna intención de mirarme, que además ya tiene a su "onee-sama", que nunca tuvo nada que envidiarme ─ remata Mai con una risita ─. Pero en fin, pasen a la casa, que voy a hacer un poco de té, y les quiero hablar acerca de que Reo y yo esperamos un bebé.

Nanami estaba sudando frío. Sabía que aquello podría terminar mal, pero no era capaz de negarse a aceptar la invitación. Yuuna se mostraba neutral, afable y hasta ligeramente emocionada, tal como se mostraba ante la gente en general, siempre calmada y elegante, aunque el mundo a su alrededor se caiga por trozos. Pero lo que Nanami realmente temía era la reacción de Yuuna cuando estén solas y la rubia muestre su verdadero yo.

Pese a lo tensa que se podía sentir Nanami, la visita había resultado tranquila, y claramente Mai hacía lo posible para hacer lo ocurrido como un simple malentendido sin dar la más mínima muestra de ansiedad ni desesperación a diferencia de ella. Yuuna y Mai hacían parecer que abordar una situación así fuera muy fácil, como si fuera una simple suma. Ni Nanami ni Reo entendían cómo le hacían sus respectivas parejas para lograr así, incluso con lo temperamental que podía ser Mai bajo ciertas circunstancias.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ Creo que ya va siendo la hora para hacer la cena ─ dice Mai ─. Reo, ¿quieres acompañarme en esto?

─ ¡Claro que sí! ─ responde Reo con emoción mal disimulada ─ Vengo aburriéndome casi todo el día porque no me dejas hacer casi nada por el embarazo, así que quiero ayudar.

─ Muy bien, mi linda aprendiz, vamos a cocinar tú y yo, y luego vamos a bañarnos juntas, para que veas que tú y sólo tú tienes el privilegio de disfrutar de mi cuerpo, para que así se te quiten esos celos.

Reo se sonroja muchísimo, pero no podía negar que aquello le hacía bastante ilusión, aunque en ese momento tratara de negarlo y alegar exactamente lo contrario. Rápidamente (tanto como lo permite su embarazo) busca su delantal decorado por los hermanitos de Mai, y juntas se ponen a cocinar.

* * *

**Casa de Yuuna y Nanami**

La pelirroja y la rubia ya se habían puesto a cocinar juntas mientras lavaban la vajilla que todavía quedaba cubierta de polvo. Nanami ya estaba lista, luego de cinco tazas de té, para enfrentar a Yuuna, cuando...

─ Nanami, ¿tú realmente viste a Mai-san desnuda, o por lo menos casi desnuda?

─ B-bueno, sí... pero fue sin querer, onee-sama. Apareció así nomás mientras limpiaba la ventana, y traté de avisarle para que se diera cuenta, pero fallé en el intento ─ confiesa Nanami.

─ Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sí viste su cuerpo descubierto, y eso no puedo tolerarlo, Nanami. Eso me molesta mucho ─ Yuuna se acerca a Nanami, y en sus ojos se vislumbra una mirada penetrante e intimidante ─. En cuanto terminemos de comer, voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto y corregir el problema, por lo que te recomiendo que te prepares muy bien. Esta noche no vas a dormir nada de nada, y me aseguraré de que te olvides completamente del cuerpo de Mai-san, pues el único que puedes ver es el mío.

Nanami se pone completamente roja y traga grueso, comprendiendo cuál era el "correctivo" que Yuuna pretendía imponerle. Sabía que Yuuna iba a ser severa a su modo, pero no se esperaba precisamente aquello. Incluso teniendo a Yuuna a su lado, no todos los días recibía Nanami esa clase de castigo, que estaba segura que le haría aprender la lección de una manera bastante singular. Pero antes tocaba terminar de cocinar y lavar, y luego lo otro.

**Fin**

* * *

Primer OS de Sono Hanabira del 2020. Me habría gustado subirlo en enero, pero sencillamente no se dio la cosa. En fin, igual espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y para este año pretendo hacer muchas historias más de Sono Hanabira.

Hasta otra


End file.
